Disk drives are widely used in computers and data processing systems for storing information in digital form. To obtain higher storage capacities, disk drives have evolved from utilizing a single rotating, storage disk, to utilizing a plurality of spaced apart, rotating, storage disks. The storage disks are commonly rotated by a spindle motor. Typically, the disk drive includes an actuator assembly having an actuator motor and a plurality of spaced apart actuator arms. The actuator motor moves the actuator arms to position a data transducer proximate a data storage surface of each storage disk.
The need for compact construction of the disk drive has led to the use of smaller disks and minimal separation between consecutive disks. With these systems, the accurate and stable positioning of each data transducer proximate each data storage surface is critical to the accurate transfer and retrieval of information from the rotating disks.
The need to rapidly access information has led to disk drives having storage disks which are rotated at higher speeds and actuator motors which move the data transducers relative to the storage disk at higher speeds. Generally, the spindle motor and actuator motor consume more power and generate more heat as speed increases. Additionally, the rotating storage disks generate more heat as the rotational speed increases. This results in higher operating temperatures within the drive housing.
Unfortunately, the reliability of the disk drive often decreases as the operational temperature increases. More specifically, thermal expansion caused by a higher operational temperature causes errors in data transfer between the data transducer and the disk drive due to inaccuracies in the positioning of the data transducer relative to the rotating disks. Further, higher operational temperatures also reduce the operational life of many of the electronic and mechanical components of the disk drive.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stable and efficient disk drive which operates at cooler temperatures. Another object of the present invention is to provide a high speed disk drive having increased performance, increased accuracy and an increased operational life. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a disk drive which improves heat dissipation in the disk drive without introducing contaminants into the disk drive.